


A Drunken Aberration

by jucee



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the alcohol. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Aberration

This is it, Akagi thinks. He’s completed all of his exams, he’s been accepted into the best university in the country, and their basketball team has already contacted him and practically assured him a place in their starting line-up. And this is it, because he’s buried under a mountain of beer cans, somebody’s arm is draped heavily over his neck, and somebody else’s foot (he gives it sniff, then recoils – Sakuragi’s) is pressed up against his face, and he thinks his head is about to explode. Any second now.

He waits, and waits, but relief doesn’t come, so with a soft grunt and a lot of effort, he throws off the beer cans and the arm and the foot, and he staggers in the direction of his bedroom. Halfway there, he runs into a wall that he didn’t see coming, but otherwise he manages to land on his bed without mishap.

He’s almost asleep when he suddenly notices a taste that makes him want to throw up, and when he realises that it’s his own mouth, he drags himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some water onto his face. It doesn’t occur to him to dry himself off, and he drips all the way back to his bed.

And he’s almost asleep when his stomach suddenly feels cold, and he opens one eye to peer down at the general vicinity. The image is a little blurry, so he opens the other eye, and what he sees is Miyagi licking slow circles around his navel, and all of a sudden what he _feels_ is Miyagi licking slow circles around his navel. It feels good, like that first burn of whiskey down his throat, except the whiskey didn’t make him hard.

Eventually it occurs to him to ask, “What’re you doing?” though even to his own ears the garbled words sound more like “Rragre oo doon?”

But somehow Miyagi seems to understand, because he lifts his head and says, his words only slightly slurred, “I’m seducing you.”

“Oh,” Akagi replies. He closes his eyes again, and finds that when he concentrates on the warm hands, the warm fingertips tracing odd patterns on his skin, the pounding at his temples goes away. So he concentrates, and he’s good at that, all of his teachers say so, and he’s feeling quite proud of himself when he feels his jeans being unbuckled and unzipped.

He opens his eyes again and glances down; Miyagi is staring straight back at him.

“Lift up your hips a bit, I can’t get these off,” he says, and Akagi obeys. It’s the alcohol, he tells himself. Probably.

His jeans are tugged down to mid-thigh, and Akagi keeps his hips elevated that inch and a half so that Miyagi can remove his underwear too, but instead he feels hot breath, hot breath and wet tongue through stretched thin cotton, and he needs to grab something, anything, so he clenches his fists into the bedsheets so hard that they tear.

Miyagi pauses; he raises his head and _smirks_. And Akagi is suddenly reminded of first year, even though they look nothing alike, Keiko-chan and Miyagi, even though Keiko-chan would say with a sweet blush, “Would you like to kiss me, Akagi-kun?” and Miyagi is looking at him with that knowing gleam in his dark dark eyes, and he says, “Would you like me to blow you, buchou?” And it’s because he’s drunk that Akagi finds the second offer that much hotter than the first, he tells himself. Probably.

So when Miyagi hooks his fingers into the waistband of his briefs, Akagi lifts his hips one and a half inches into the air without needing to be told, and when Miyagi swirls his tongue around the head of his cock with an expression that can only be described as _blissful_ , Akagi clenches his fists and his teeth and lets go.

When he next opens his eyes, the first thing he notices are the large holes he’s torn in his bedsheets. The second thing is Miyagi, his cheek resting against Akagi’s hip, his hot breath washing over Akagi’s spent cock, his hand jerking quickly, roughly, then finally stilling. He wipes his hand clean on the sheets, and Akagi suddenly thinks that perhaps he should change them before anybody else wakes up and wanders in and sees the holes and the stains and realises what’s just happened. But then Miyagi crawls on top of him, and nuzzles his neck, and does this thing with his tongue, and Akagi forgets about the bedsheets.

It’s the alcohol, he tells himself as he drifts off to sleep with Miyagi sprawled on his chest. Probably.


End file.
